First Time
by Deidara'sTwin-Ino
Summary: Ino and Sasuke are now in highschool and have the same scechual. Ino is very happy but Sasuke isn t.or so we all think.  CAUTION lemon story!


Sasuke and Ino had the same class schedule for their freshman year and Ino was so excited but Sasuke not so much. Or so Ino thought...

One day why Ino took her seat in the very back like she always does Naruto took his seat right next to her and Sasuke next to Naruto. This shocked Naruto because Sasuke usually sat three rows away from Ino. So Naruto lend over to Sasuke and said,"Oi Sasuke do you want to sit next to Ino?"

"That is my goal."

"Okay when I get up take my seat."

"uuuhhhh thanks!"

"OI SENSAI I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"ugh very well Naruto you may go"

Then Sasuke thought 'wow he works fast' Then he looked at Ino who was looking at him and she got wide eyed as he smirked and scooted over to Narutos chair."Sasuke that's Naruto`s chair he uses it to spy on Hinata which is kind of creepy." "that`s Naruto"

"hey Ino would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Sure Sasuke-k-kun." As Ino said this Naruto came back and took his seat which stopped her from taking Sasukes hand but it did not stop Sasuke from putting has arm around her.

**at lunch...**

* * *

><p>"Ino come on our lunch table is free! Lets get it before the boys do!"When Hinata said this Ino was kind of happy to say, "Actually I'm eating with Sasuke today." " luck!" Hinata said with a giggly they turned to look at the only clean table and the boys were sitting at it. Hinata just groaned. "Sorry I made you lose your seat." "No its okay I can just ask them to move or something.." "Oh Hinata I know something that could has been looking at you all through out all of seventh period that's why he's so bad at Japanese." "O-oh o-okay "After all this Sasuke popped up and put his arm around Ino`s waist and said, "So Ino are you ready?" "Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh aren't we just eating lunch?" "I guess so, So are you ready to eat lunch?" "yes or sure or uh yeah" Ino stuttered because she was more cautious of the arm around her waist.<p>

Ino started walking over to an empty table but Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to pull her over to the exit. and Ino asked,"Sasuke were are you taking me? All the open lunch tables are the other way."  
>"trust me the place I'm taking you is much prettier than watching Naruto try to flirt with poor Hinata."<p>

"Thanks for saving me from such a horrible site." she said with a slight giggle at the end which made Sasuke and Ino laugh a little but not to much.

While Ino and Sasuke were eating Sasuke lend over and said, "no today is Friday correct? Are you parents out of town at a flouriest convention correct?" Ino lend away and just nodded. "So would you like to go out on a date tonight?" And since Sasuke was so close he lend in closer knocking Ino over and kissed her.

All Ino could feel was Sasuke`s lips on hers. She was so surprised that she was just frozen there beneath him he looked up at Ino and said, "Ino are you okay you look petrified?"

"uh er yeah" Ino said shaky. "Good." Then he kissed her again but this time she expected it and kissed back.

His lips were soft and her lips were craving his so she kissed back she wove her fingers into Sasuke`s hair and she grabbed him closer. Sasuke could obviously feel her doing so and he wished to grab her rolled them over onto their sides and he grabbed her closer. Ino gasped at his strength but he just pulled her closer and invaded her mouth with his tongue ino was scared at first but then she started to dance with her tongue and his intertwined and fitting together like puzzle pieces.

But Sasuke broke the kiss all to soon and said," Ino we`ll see each other tonight and we can pick up were we left off...okay?"

"Fine" Ino said with a smirk. School went on normally except Sasuke was constantly holding Ino`s hand and rumors were flying about the hour in the woods during lunch. Ino blush every time someone shouted 'Hey hot pants!' she couldn't believe that her holding hands with Sasuke could evolve into rumors of them. She saw Hinata and Naruto standing next to each other and Naruto had his arm around Hinata waist cuddling her and they were talking to everyone but Ino was savoring every moment with Sasuke walking to their next class.

**the date!**

* * *

><p>Ino put on her favorite purple dress, It tight on top sleeveless like tube top and came half way down her thigh it puffed at the bottom at least a foot from her body. Her shoe choice a slipper that looked like flats but they had ribbons that she tied from her foot all the way up to the top of her thigh her shoes were a light purple almost white but not, the bottom of her dress was a mix of light and dark purple however her top was a solid dark purple. Her hair was put up into a difficult braid bun on the top of her head that let her hair flow from the end so the braid was wrapped around in a neat bun on top of her head and the rest of her hair drifted to the top of her back as she put on her last little piece of makeup she herd the doorbell.<p>

Ino ran to door and she almost got knocked off her feet when she saw Sasuke. He was wearing a pair of pants (obviously)they were not skinny jeans but they weren't baggy but they were just well normal or perfect I don't know. You get it right? anyway he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a black tuxedo coat over it.

"Ready to go Ino?"

"uh yeah were are we going?"

"were ever you want to go"

"cool..." As she stepped out the door Sasuke took her hand said, "So were are we going?" "how about the waterfall." "which one?" "fallow me but first we need to get a picnic..."  
>"okay how bout sushi?" "Sure if you buy cuz I left my purse at my house..." "Sure thing Ino-chan" They got to the sushi shack and ordered crab sushi and lemon tea. Then they walked to the waterfall on the outskirts of Konaha when they got there Sasuke looked out and kind of gasped a bit, but Ino was used to the had come here after seeing Sasuke and Sakura frenching in 5th grade. That was all over Sasuke was hers and Sakura was with Kiba. Sasuke put out the blanket and sushi Ino helped and they sat down leaning against each other."Sasuke, Uuuuummmm I don't know how to ask this but um do you think..." "Ino what is it?" "...Well you said we could pick up were we left off and ...I was just wondering...w-w-when?" "well with that stutter we wont pick up were we left off. You have to ask with some confidence." "okay...Sasuke-kun can I have a kiss like at lunch?" "yes you may." Then Sasuke lend over and kissed Ino with the same passion as in the woods and she kissed back just as eager then like in the forest Sasuke pulled away all to soon and said, "Ino we should pack up and head to your house or mine..."<br>"mines closer Sasuke-kun" "solves that problem..." So Ino and Sasuke finished off the tea and wrapped all the containers in the blanket and started to walk to Ino`s house silently but fast. "Sasuke-kun why do you want to get to my house so fast?" He just smirked very seductively at Ino who turned completely red as she realized why.

When they arrived at Inos house she opened the door and walked in she threw the blanket on the table and started leading sasuke through the house up the stairs to her room and he began kissing her his lips on hers made her so light headed and kiss wasn't like the others he was fiercer and more hunger was in this one she could feel the craving for her he was giving off. For the first time she felt wanted. As their kiss depend Sasuke picked her up and carried her over to her bed and sat her down. She was shocked by how fast he was at taking off his coat then he stopped and said, "When will your parents be back Ino?" "They went to the hidden village of the mist so they won`t be back for a good week."

Then he said perfect and she gasped as she felt his hand on her thigh she gasped but Sasuke was on her mouth with his before she could say anything when he reached the bow she tied with the ribbon and he quickly untied it but Ino didn't care he reached for the other and as he untied it Ino went for his shirt but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand and said, "Ino it isn't your turn yet its my turn first..."

Then he had the other ribbon undone and was lifting her again by the arms he was holding and placed them on his shoulders but she tied them around his neck so she had better grip as he pulled on her was still a virgin and she was loosing it because she had never been wanted like this before. He pulled away and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She was amazed that he cared she simply nodded and kissed him now sitting there in her purple underwear and matching grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off him before he could say anything and he seemed to like the fierceness so she just grabbed his abs and ran her fingers over his biceps and them she got to his chest she saw little goose bumps arise on his chest so she lend down and kissed his chest and he shook Ino simply giggled then she regretted it because Sasuke picked her up and threw her playfully on her bed so he was over her and he kissed her again but he traced her neck and chest down to her belly button which made her shiver so he got curious and traced the same line with his lips but he went down a little farther than her bellybutton and she gasped.

Then Sasuke sat her up which he hoped he could do so he grabbed her closer and he undid her bra hook in the back and took it off. Ino was new to the world of sex and so was Sasuke but Itachi had given him tips before he left and Sasuke remembered so he out Ino back on her back and flung her bra some were in her room and kissed a line down her chin down her neck down her chest to the top of her breast and he little kissed the nipple which made Ino jump and he whispered  
>"Ino can you handle this?"<br>"y-yes Sasuke-kun"

He smiled and laughed lightly which tickled the breast a little and he licked it which made her jump and she wimped as he played with the other mound softly and experimentally as Itachi had told him all those years ago. He nipped the nipple then he licked and sucked it he was driving Ino crazy but she wanted to thank him so she flipped him over and he looked at her confused and she smiled as she slid down his chest and stomach down to his belly button and she kissed it softly then she began to unbutton his jeans and he was so shocked he froze and she looked up like she was asking for permition and he nodded and said,  
>"Ino what are you going to do?"<br>"I`m going to thank you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke let out a soft moan as she said undid his pants and threw them to a random place in her room she saw a large bulge in his underwear so she could see that he was eager...very eager she pulled off his underwear and saw his manhood stand to attention and she giggled she wasted no time she put her mouth on the top and she swirled it like a lollipop Sasuke began to moan and she forced more in with an easy movement of her tongue she bobbed ounce and he moaned louder so she swirled and bobbed Sasuke moaned but he couldn't take it anymore he lifted her head and she looked at him confused as ever and he laughed. Sasuke flipped her over and he kissed her down the same line as always and she didn't freak like she did the first time but she still moaned then he didn't stop at her bellybutton he took off her panties and he laughed when she looked at her for permission and she screamed,  
>"WAIT! we need a condom!" Sasuke laughed and nodded<br>"We dont want little Uchihas till we`re married."

He walked over to his pants and he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a little blue package put it on and grinned at Ino she just squealed and nodded because she had no excuse anymore she wanted to and her heart told her to so she would. Sasuke parted her with his thumbs and bit the not she squealed and he didn't pay attention he simply licked her then he entered his tongue into her hole and she moaned and she squeaked quietly he fond a softer spot and flicked it softly with his tongue which sent Ino into a small convulsion fit.

He heard Itachi say this happened when a girl was in a state of extreme pleasure so he didn`t freak out he just kept licking it and flicking it till Ino took his hands and said,

"Sasuke...Need you..." He smirked and laughed she kept convulsing, "Ino are ready?"

She nodded and he slide the tip in then out and Ino begin to cry  
>"Sasuke...Dont go easy..."<p>

" Ino I'm sorry this may hurt a little..."

"I know Sasuke its okay..."

Then he kissed her as he let him enet her. She didn't tear she simply spread and sqeaked his mouth helped with the pain. He slid out then he slid in her and she could feel it he began to rock in and out he went slow at first then he went faster as Ino screamed,  
>"SASUKE!" and he was happy at having her in such a state of extacey he could feel it to and he was moaning every time he went back into her. He moved slowly at first to foind a rythme. Ino had tears but they weren`t of pain they were pure extacey she experimentally squeezed his nipple with her teeth and he fought to keep the pace same he wanted to slam into her again and again faster and faster but he didn't want to hurt her she could tell and even if it hurt she wanted the same it was now 12:00 they had been on this 'date' for 3 hours and she was starting to get board she said,<p>

"Sasuke...Go as hard as you can..."  
>"Ino are you positive?"<br>"Yes Sasuke im positive.."  
>"okay"<br>He slammed into her and he went incredibly fast she was in a state of convolsions and squeaks in a matter of seconds .Sasuke was moaning her name over and over he picked her up and he carried her in the air still thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could he grabbed her left breast and he nipped it lightly and she squeaked again but she was so loud when she did he laughed then he realized that she hsd came with him...But wasn't breathing he slowed and he dropped her on the bed again no longer thrusting completely out of her she was still convulsing.

All Ino could think was _'Ino breath, breath it`s okay tell him you okay you know has scared'_

She finally got control of her breathing and she panted heavily and said,

"S-S-sasuke I-its...I-i-i`m o-okay j-just can we stop for tonight please?" He wrapped her in her blanket and said,"Ino of coarse we can stop for tonight you scared me are you okay?" she convulsed one last time and said,  
>"I'm okay Sasuke its just you overwhelmed me a bit and I forgot to breath..."<br>"please don't do that..."  
>He grabbed her a nightgown from her draw and he handed it to her she thanked him and put it on he simply put on his underwear after flushing the condom down the toilet in Inos bedroom`s bathroom. He climbed in bed and Ino laid her head on his chest and said,<p>

"Thank you Sasuke for stopping when I wasn't breathing."  
>"I don't want you do die but I did find a soft spot on your neck and he kissed the third bump from the bottom of her spine on her neck and she shivered closer to him and she said,<p>

"Sasuke can we just cuddle I know boys don't like to cuddle but I just want to go to sleep you can sleep here tonight because my parents wont be home for a please don't leave me alone right now..."  
>"Ino I wont leave I'll still be here tomorrow when you wake up."<br>"thank you Sasuke-kun..." Then Ino lend up and kissed him for the finale time and feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>yes Inos sex noise was squeaking in this story. Hope you liked it...I changed alot of stuff when I updated it so i hope you peoples still like it...Plz reveiw!<strong>


End file.
